I Run To You
by jessers113
Summary: Zoe Hart meets someone from a childhood that she never knew she had and now has to figure out the missing pieces all while dealing with her life in New York that is less than perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I'm going to try this story out on you. The fate of this story is in your hands. I want honest opinions on if you're interested in it or ZW fanfics at all anymore. With the show being cancelled, I'm not sure how everyone is feeling lately. So please, please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me to get everyone's opinion.**

 **I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters you know and love.**

* * *

Zoe Hart was sitting at Gate 4 in Mobile Airport. Her medical convention in Scottsdale was fun and served as a great distraction from everyday life. But it was now time to head back to what has become her normal life in New York. She pulled a diamond ring out of her purse and slipped it on her left, ring finger, she sighed looking at it and then picked up a magazine. She was reading the newest issue of Vogue when she felt someone staring at her. She started looking at the people around her.

"Zoe?" She heard a deep male voice with a thick southern accent. She looked to her left and saw a man in plaid and jeans.

"Who's asking?" She asked

"Zoe Wilkes?" He asked again

"Umm Zoe but no, not Wilkes. I've heard that name before though. Do I know you?" She looked at him confused.

"No, I must have the wrong Zoe." He said sadly.

"Wait, who are you?" She asked quickly

"I'm Wade, Wade Kinsella."

"That sounds familiar. Are you a doctor?"

"No, not at all. I thought we grew up together. She left when we were like 3 though so I can't even be 100% sure what she would look like now."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm sorry to waste your time Ma'am." He went to walk away.

"No wait." She called him back. "Where are you from?" She asked

"Bluebell, Alabama. About 20 minutes from here."

"Bluebell. That sounds familiar too." She said. "And you know me?"

"I doubt it but I thought so. You look exactly like this girl i grew up with…" He trailed off and then pulled his wallet out from his jeans. He opened it and flipped through some papers. He pulled out a small photo. "This is her?" He said showing her.

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, that's me." She said starring at the picture. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is. This is really you? This is insane."

"I'm so confused." She whispered. "I didn't always live in New York." She said more to herself than him.

Wade finally sat down next to her. "You don't remember living here? Your Dad?"

"My Dad?" She asked "He died when I was little?"

Wade looked at her. "Umm no, not unless you were little a year ago because that's when he died. Harley Wilkes?" He asked

"Harley, yes. My mom told me he died when I was younger and I didn't see him because he didn't want me."

"That is not the case at all. He loved you, missed you. But he couldn't find you. What did you say your last name is?" He asked

"I didn't but it's Hart. So wait, you know me? I lived there?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much but I have this picture and a few others. Harley would talk about you every once in a while but not often. It hurt to much."

"How long was I there? Why don't I remember this? My mom said we always lived in New York."

"I just remember the one summer before you left mainly."

"Why did I leave?"

"I don't know. You just disappeared. Harley didn't know either."

She sat back in her chair and sighed. "I can't believe this. I always knew something was weird, off." She put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come up to you." He said

"No, I'm glad you did." She put her left hand in his knee.

Wade looked down at her hand. "That's quite a rock." He said examine the ring.

She moved her hand quickly and started turning the ring. "Yeah." She simply said.

"Flight 197 to New York is now boarding at gate 4." A voice came over the loud speaker.

"That's me." She said

"Oh well, it was good to see you again." Wade stood up.

"You too, I guess. Um well, thanks for remembering me. I'll definitely have a long talk with my mother when I get home."

He chuckled. "Yeah and uh, congrats on the engagement."

"Huh? Oh, thanks." She shrugged.

"If you ever see yourself around these parts again, be sure to stop by."

"Thank Wade, I will." She smiled and grabbed her bags. "Bye."

"Goodbye Zoe." He waved and watched her walk towards the gate.

* * *

 **Again, please review and let me know. I have a few chapters written so if I get enough good reviews, the chapters will come quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so awesome, as always! I'm so glad you are all intrigued by this story. I really hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

* * *

"So you're mother has literally been lying to you for the last 25 years. And you remember nothing of your time in Alabama?"

"Yeah, after it took me a week to get her to finally tell me everything. I don't remember a whole lot but ever since I talked to Wade, little bits have been coming back. I'm remembering a lot in like dreams. So who knows if it's even real memories?" Zoe filled in her friend and coworker Grace.

"I bet they are. What kind of stuff is it?"

"Just like, I see the town, some people, Wade and my Dad are the only ones I recognize."

"This Wade guy sounds intriguing. Is he hot?"

Zoe smiled. "I don't know. He's attractive I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm not really in the position to be judging other guys."

"Oh you're engaged not dead. Julian won't mind you calling another guy good looking."

Zoe bit her lip. "You'd be surprised."

"Dr. Hart we need you in 6." Another doctor came in

"Ok, I'll be there." She pushed off the wall she was leaning on and smiled at Grace. "Catch up later?"

"Yep." Grace smiled back

Zoe walked down the hall and pulled open the curtain. She looked at the young women in the bed, she guessed around 25 to 30 years old. Her face was covered in bruises and she had marks on her arms.

"Hi I'm Dr. Hart, but you can call me Zoe." She smiled at her as she picked up her chart off the bed.

"Paige." The girl whispered

"What happened Paige?"" she asked "Were you in an accident?"

Paige shook her head no and looked away from Zoe.

"Did someone do this to you?"

Paige looked up at her. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have done it, I knew it was a mistake."

"What was your fault?"

"I should know better than to ask him to do something after he's had a few beers."

Zoe bit her lip and nodded. She moved to examine Paige but she flinched. "I'm sorry. But I have to examine you, make sure nothing is broken."

"No, it's ok. Go ahead." Paige gave her a small smile.

Zoe checked out her face and arms and moved to the rest of her body. She had plenty of what looked to be old scrapes and bruises on her chest and stomach. Zoe sighed as she finished up. "Nothing seems broken but I do want to X-ray your face, it's pretty swollen."

"Alright, no problem."

"Are you married?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"It will be a year next month."

She nodded. "You know there are groups, programs that you can go to. You don't have to stay with him." She put her hand on Paige's arm.

"I've heard it all before Dr. Hart. I can't leave, I'm in to deep."

"You can always leave Paige. Don't let him run your life."

"Dr. Hart, do you need any assistance in here? A nurse popped her head in."

Zoe's head snapped back. "Oh um yes. She needs an X-ray."

"Alright. I can take her down."

"Thank you." She said and once the nurse went to get a wheelchair she turned back to Paige. "Remember what I said."

"I will but it's very hard."

"Zoe we need you. Incoming GSW." Another doctor poked his head in

"I'm coming Blane." She said quickly and turned to Paige. "Good luck."

"Thank you Dr. Hart." Paige said and Zoe left the room.

She ran towards the entrance to the ER just as the EMTs were rushing in.

"How many?" she asked one of the new residents.

"I think they said 3." He replied

She looked over at him and smiled. "You look a little pale." She said. "First day?"

"How'd you know?" he asked

"I know the look. Just don't pass out." She giggled as the patients got closer. They got to work as soon as possible. She looked over at the new resident. "What's your name?" she asked him

"Kent." He said

"Alright Kent, hand me the scalpel and then I need you on my right." She told him

She started to cut around the wound, just enough to pry the bullet out of his stomach. She was yelling out directions to Kent and as she pulled the bullet out she looked up at him. He was paler than before and his eyes started to cross.

"Kent, don't pass out." She told him. "Holly, take over." She told an assisting doctor. "Kent, are you ok?" she pulled him out of the OR.

"Um, I don't." he paused and then Zoe was covered in puke. "I'm so sorry." He said immediately.

Zoe looked down at herself and sighed. "It's fine, my shift is over anyway." She looked up at the clock. "20 minutes ago as a matter of fact. Oh shit, I have to go." She poked her head in the OR and looked at Holly. "You good here?"

"Yeah, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I just have to go." She ran out of the room and down to the lounge. She tried to shower as quickly as she could but the puke was making it a little more difficult. She was getting dressed when Grace walked into the locker room.

"Oh my gosh, Zoe. Are you ok?" she asked terrified

Zoe looked at her friend and then where she was looking. She swallowed hard seeing the giant yellowed bruise on her side. "It's nothing, I tripped and fell into the dresser the other day."

"Zoe, that looks so bad." She took a step towards her.

Zoe backed up and pulled her tank top down. "It looks worse than it is."

She turned to her left and Grace gasped again. "Zoe." She pointed to her shoulder blade. "Is that from the dresser too?" she asked

Zoe looked in the mirror and saw a scrape and bruise on her shoulder. "Yeah. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night." She put her jacket on and ran out of the locker room not waiting for a response.

As soon as she got out of the hospital she hailed a cab and told him her address. She checked her phone once she got in the cab and took a breath. Three missed calls and ten text messages, she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the seat. Her phone started vibrating and she looked at the screen. She bit her lip and accepted the call.

"Hi, we had a GSW and then I got puked on. I'm in the cab now." She said quickly not giving the other person a chance to even say hello.

"Well you're late. I told you we had a business dinner in an hour." Julian said on the other end.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be home in ten and dressed in fifteen. Are you already ready to go?"

"Of course I am, I got out of work on time." He spat

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I promise we will get there on time."

"We better." He said and hung up the phone.

As soon as the cab pulled up to the apartment building Zoe threw money at the driver and bolted out of the cab. She looked at the elevator and shook her head. She took off towards the stairs and ran up to the seventh floor. She ran to her door and quickly unlocked it.

"It's about time." Julian said as she came in.

"Give me 15 minutes or less and I'm ready." She threw her bags down on the couch and ran into the bedroom. She heard a grunt from behind her and took a breath. She closed the door and locked it. She shed her jacket, tank top and jeans and put on the dress that was hanging on the closet door. She quickly put it on and looked at herself. The dress went to right below her knees and had cap sleeves, covering her shoulder blades. She put her hair up and applied a small amount of make-up before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her sweater. She quickly left the room.

"I'm ready." She gave Julian a small smile

He walked closer to her and she inhaled. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she squinted. "Beautiful." He whispered

She let out that breath and smiled a little. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He smiled at her. "Shall we go?" he asked

"Yes."

She picked up her purse and they left the apartment. As they were in the elevator he looked over at her.

"You owe me tonight." He told her.

Zoe nodded. "I'm sorry, I got puked on. I had to shower before leaving and I can't just walk out on an emergency."

He shrugged. "I don't care. We'll discuss it when we get home." He said as the elevator door opened. He put his hand on the small of her back which made her shiver and they walked out.

"Have a nice night you two." the doorman tipped his hat to the couple.

"Thank you Frank, you too." Zoe smiled at him sweetly.

A couple hours later they were walking back in the building.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I did, it was a very nice night out. I enjoy these." She smiled up at him

"Me too." He guided her off the elevator and they walked to their door.

They walked in and Zoe kicked off her shoes. "I didn't realize how late it was." She looked at clock on the wall.

"It's not that late." He stalked towards her and cupped her face with his hand. "You looked really beautiful tonight." He said before kissing her intently and walking her backwards towards the couch.

Zoe broke the kiss a few seconds later and put her hands on his chest. "Tonight?" she asked

"Yes." He said sternly. She looked down and bit her lip. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "You owe me for being late."

"But we made it to dinner on time so technically we weren't late." She said with a smile

Julian stepped back and looked at her, he smirked and then hit her across the face. She fell to the couch and covered her cheek as she felt a drop of blood fall on her arm. She sucked in her bottom lip and felt the blood on her tongue.

"I hope that comment was worth it." he said and turned on his heal, walking into the bedroom.

A few days later Zoe was getting lunch with her mother. She was sitting in the booth when she heard the door open and her mother's voice. She rolled her eyes and winced when she did it.

"Zoe sweetheart, I'm so glad you finally called." She said as she walked up to the booth. "I was beginning to think I was never going to hear from you after I told you about your brief visit in Bluebell."

"I lived there for 2 years. It wasn't a visit." She said

"Well it's in the past." She finally sat down. "Oh dear, what happened to your lip?" she asked looking at her swollen and cut bottom lip.

Zoe touched it slightly. "Oh crazy patient last night, nothing serious." She smiled

"Well I hope they were arrested."

"It was taken care of. So how's work?"

"Oh it's fine." She started going on about some client and Zoe zoned out. "Zoe are you even listening to me?" she asked

"Huh, no I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked how Julian is. I don't know how he deals with you always spacing out like that. You definitely don't get that from me." She shook her head.

"Maybe it's my southern roots." She said.

"You are a New Yorker through and through, there is no southern about you."

"I wish that was my choice." She mumbled

"Oh Zoe enough, it's not like you missed anything in that backwoods town. You had a perfect childhood with everything you could have ever asked for right here in the city."

"Perfect in your eyes but not mine. I feel like there is an entire part of me that is missing."

"Believe me, there was nothing to miss. Now how is Julian? How are the wedding plans coming?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's fine and we haven't started yet." She told her.

"You have been engaged for three months now. What is the hold up? I am going to Europe in two weeks and you won't be able to really reach me. You better not start then. I won't be back for a month."

"We're busy and I'm in no rush. And don't worry we won't plan while you're away." She shrugged

Candice shook her head. "Like I said, I don't know how he deals with you."

"Thanks Mom, you're so kind." She huffed

"Oh stop it. You're so ridiculous sometimes."

Zoe bit her tongue, not continuing the argument. She changed the subject to the latest gossip in their circle of friends and Candice talked for the entire rest of lunch.

Another couple weeks went by and Zoe was getting ready to leave the hospital after her shift.

"So you and Julian going anywhere with your vacation time?" Grace asked

"No, he couldn't get off so I'm just going to relax." She said

"Well that's nice too."

"Yes, I need a week off to just do nothing." She laughed

"I can imagine. Well enjoy your week, I will miss you." She pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Zoe hugged her back but winced a little.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked

"Yeah, I just pulled something I think." She lied

"You pulled something? Where? Show me." She demanded

"It's nothing, just a pulled muscle. Nothing an ice pack and week off won't cure."

Grace eyed her suspiciously but didn't press the issue. "Alright, you enjoy your week."

"Bye Grace."

Once she got home she was surprised to see Julian there.

"What are you doing home?" she asked

He looked at her and took a swig of his beer. "It's my home, I can't be here?"

"I didn't say that." She said quickly. "It's just two o' clock in the afternoon, I'm surprised you're here. Happily surprised." She smiled at him

"Oh, well I own the business, I decided I didn't have to go in today."

"Lucky you." She smiled again and sat down next to him.

"Why are you home?" he asked

"My shift ended and now I'm on vacation." She said

"Vacation? How long?" he asked

"A week."

"A week!" he yelled. "Are you getting paid for this week?"

"Of course I am." She said quietly.

"You didn't tell me about this."

"I did, a few times and it's on the calendar on the fridge."

"Oh is it?" he asked. "Well, I guess it's lucky you then. Do you plan on cleaning up this apartment?" Zoe nodded. "What?" he asked her

"Yes, that is number one on my list." She said

"Oh good, although I'm sure you're lying."

"I am not." She said defensively

He jumped up from the couch and hovered over her. "Are you arguing with me?" he asked

"No, no of course not." She said shuddering

His phone started to buzz and he growled he picked it up from the table. "Hello?" he said angrily. "Yeah, sure, I'll be right there." He threw his phone on the couch and walked into the bedroom. He came back out a few minutes later in a suit. Picked up his briefcase and keys and walked towards her. She flinched as his hand came swinging towards her but didn't feel a thing. He grabbed his phone and looked at her. "This isn't over. I'll be home later." He said and left the apartment.

Zoe let out a loud sigh as tears began to pour down her cheeks. She wiped them away a minute later and ran into her room. She pulled her suitcase out of closet and started throwing her belongings in it. Two suitcases later she was grabbing her purse and she headed out the door.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. I love all the reviews and it really keeps me going and right now I'm a little stuck on a future chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long to update! I lost the urge to write but it's back now. I hope you are all still interested and enjoy the chapter. As always please review, it helps to keep me going.**

* * *

Zoe climbed out of the cab and the driver helped her with her bags. "I hope you enjoy your stay ma'am." He tipped his cap to her and climbed back into the cab.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and looked around at her surroundings. She took a deep calming breath and started to walk down the sidewalk. She was so amazed by what she was seeing she didn't see the person in front of her.

"Hello there, welcome to Bluebell." A deep voice greeted her.

Zoe looked up at the man. "Thank you."

"I'm Mayor Hayes but you can call me Lavon."

"Hi Lavon, I'm Zoe." She said

"You look like you're here to stay for awhile." He examined her bags. "Do you have reservations at the Whippoorwill?"

"Um, no I don't. This was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"Oh well I'm sure Dash has a room for you. Follow me."

"Well, wait. Do you know Wade?" she asked

Lavon smirked. "Wade? Wade Kinsella?" he asked

"Are there two?"

"Nope, he's the one and only. You're looking for him?"

"I am."

"Well then let me take you to him. How do you know him?" he asked as he picked up her suitcases.

Zoe thought for a moment. "We met a little over a month ago, I don't really know him know him, ya know?" she asked

"Oh I think I know." He chuckled. "Does he know you're coming?"

"No." she simply said.

"Well, ok then. He's working now, at the Rammer Jammer."

"Rammer Jammer?" she asked

"It's our bar slash restaurant."

"I see. This town is so cute."

"Thank you. We like it here."

They walked up to the restaurant and Lavon held the door open for her. She walked in and looked around. "How cute." she smiled

"Wade." Lavon called to him.

Wade looked up from behind the bar and his jaw dropped along with the cup in his hand, thankfully it was plastic. "Zoe?" he asked looking at her

"Hi Wade." She said with a smile.

"What? What are you doing here?" he asked

"You said if I was ever around here again to stop by, so here I am." She said

"I'm glad you took my up on that. How long are you here for?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Lavon butted in. "Your bags are right here Zoe."

"Thank you Lavon." She smiled at him.

"Bye Wade." He winked his friend.

Wade looked at him confused. "Alright, bye." He turned to Zoe. "So, were you really in the area or did you finally decide to check out this town you once called home?" he whispered.

"A bit of both. I had a week off work, so I figured I'd check it out." She shrugged and winced.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her shoulder.

"Yeah, just pulled a muscle." She said casually

"Oh ok." He smiled at her. "Well are you hungry? Thirsty? Need a place to stay?"

"Um, all three." She giggled.

"I can help with, well, all three. You look like a wine girl, red or white?"

"Red please."

"And well are salads are terrible so how about a chicken sandwich and French fries?" he said while pouring her wine.

She laughed. "That sounds great."

"Perfect, I'll be right back." He took off towards the kitchen. When he returned he smiled and leaned on the bar. "So, about the place to stay. Lavon has an empty Carriage House that I can get you for free or you can go to the Whippoorwill where when you check out you will get a lovely complimentary needlepoint." He smirked at her

"Well, that needlepoint sounds awfully intriguing. But I will stay where there is no bother to anyone."

"You won't be a bother." He looked down at her left hand resting on the bar. "The fiancé doesn't mind you being gone for a week?"

She looked down at the ring as well and shook her head. "Nope, he's busy with work." She gave him a small smile.

"Well I will give Lavon a call and see if he can get that Carriage House fixed up by tonight."

"Oh I don't want to be any trouble. I can go to the hotel."

"Nonsense." He waved her off and pulled out his phone.

While he was on the phone she pulled hers out of her purse and turned it on. It started buzzing and flashing like crazy. She bit her lip while she read through the text messages.

"Everything ok?" Wade asked her

Zoe jumped and looked up at him. "Sorry, what?" she asked him as her breathing returned to normal.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah just checking my messages."

"Alright, you looked a little tense there."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

After she ate and finished off her third glass of wine Wade called it a night for them. He picked up her bags and led her out to his car. He threw them in the trunk and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She shivered.

"Here." He shrugged off his flannel shirt and put it over her shoulders.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They drove through town slowly. When Wade passed the practice he stopped. "This was your Dad's practice and Brick."

"I wish I remembered this. I feel like I was robbed of my childhood or something."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You talk to your Mom?"

"Yeah, she told me everything. Said she took me away because I wasn't meant to grow up in a town like this."

"That's idiotic."

"I know." She yawned.

"I'll fill you in more tomorrow. You look exhausted."

She nodded and rested her head on the seat. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Wade was calling her and poking her arm. She winced and opened her eyes.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"It's ok, are you sure your arm is ok?" he asked

"Yeah." She nodded.

He climbed out of the car and ran around to her side, opening it for her. He took her bags and led her up the steps to the carriage house. They went in and Zoe immediately smiled.

"This is so cute. I love it." she looked around

"It is pretty charming isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Hold on, I'll be right back ok?" he asked

"Yeah." She nodded and went to sit down on the couch. He returned a few minutes later with a box.

"This is yours, well it was Harley's but I know he'd want you to have it." he handed her the box

She opened it and her mouth fell open. "That's him, that's my Dad." A tear fell down her cheek as she recognized him.

Wade sat down next to her. "Yep it is. You don't have to look at this now, I know you're tired."

"No, I want to." She said and started going though the photos. "Me?" she asked Wade

"I imagine so. Not sure what other baby he'd have a picture of."

She flipped it over and smiled. "Zoe, six months."

"I like this one." He pulled out another of Harley with Zoe on his lap.

She started to tear up again and looked over at Wade and smiled. He smiled back and went to wipe her tears but she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He said moving further away.

"No, don't be."

"Tell me about him?" she asked and put the box on the coffee table.

Wade smirked. "He was amazing, best doctor this side of the Mississippi. He knew everyone and everything about them." He started and Zoe rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled his arm out from between them and placed it on the back of couch. "By the time I was 6 he knew every time I was faking an illness." He yawned himself. He continued to talk but drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes which was fine because Zoe passed out as soon as her head hit his shoulder.

"No, no, stop. I'm sorry. I owe you." Zoe started to mumble in her sleep. "Please, I won't say it again. I promise." She said starting to get louder. "Just stop." She yelled and Wade was jolted awake. He looked down at Zoe whose head was now resting on his lap. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Wade shook her. "Hey, Zoe, wake up." He said and she sat up quickly, breathing heavily and looking around the room.

"What? Where?" she asked

"Hey." He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped again, turning to see who was behind her, she sighed.

"Oh Wade." She breathed

"Are you ok? That was an intense nightmare." He said

"Yeah, I'm uh, I'm ok I think." She looked around again

"You sure?" he sat up towards her. "What was that about?"

"I don't remember." She lied. "Just a dream."

"Alright, why don't you go lie down in bed, maybe be more comfortable."

She just nodded but walked over to the suitcase on the floor and pulled out some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later. "Here." She handed him his flannel. "Thank you and sorry to wake you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll let you get back to sleep. Good night Zoe."

"Night Wade. Thanks for everything." She hugged him.

"It's no big deal." He said once they pulled apart. "I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast at the Mayor's" he told her.

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Sleep well." He then turned and left the house

"I wish." She sighed and crawled into the bed.

Zoe jolted awake with a scream early the next morning. She was sweating and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, opening them again a minute later.

"I'm ok." She said to herself. After another minute she climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and that really seemed to calm her nerves. She got out and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed when she saw an almost faded bruise on her cheek and she turned to look at her shoulder. That one was no where near faded.

 _Two days earlier._

" _What is wrong with you? How stupid can you be? You're a freaking doctor, how'd you pass medical school?" Julian spat before shoving her into the dresser in their bedroom._

 _Zoe screamed out in pain as she crashed into the corner and felt it pierce her skin. She looked down and saw the blood immediately. "Ow." She whispered_

" _Oh poor you." He said and left the room. "You're lucky that's all you got. I could give you a matching one on your other eye."_

 _She shook her head. "I'm sorry, have a good day."_

" _I will." He grunted and left the room and then the apartment._

Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the bathroom in her towel. She was just slipping on her tank top when she heard a knock. "Come in." she yelled

"Hey Zoe." Wade greeted

Zoe smiled. "Hi Wade. How are you?"

"I'm good, how was the rest of your night?"

"It was good." She nodded. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just let me put on some make-up."

"You don't need it." he smirked at her

She smiled again. "Thank you but I like it." she turned around towards the bathroom.

"Woah." Wade said and moved towards her. "That's quite a cut on your shoulder." He said

Her eyes bugged and she turned back around, grabbing the blouse off her bed and putting it on. "It's nothing really, I'm just clumsy, you'll see." She smiled and ran into the bathroom. Wade just nodded and eyed her suspiciously as she walked away. She came back out a few minutes later. "Ready?"

"Uh yeah, let's go."

They started their walk to the plantation. "Hey, um. Can you just do me a favor?" she asked him

"Of course, what's up?"

"Can we not tell anyone who I am? I'm still processing all of this so if we could just keep it between you and me, I'd really appreciate it."

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. If that's what you want. But the town would be happy to know who you are."

"That's really sweet but yeah, it's what I want."

"Ok, then that's what we will do."

"Thank you."

"No problem. But you'll need a story. And Lavon was already curious as to why you were staying in the carriage house."

"Um, I'm just your friend on vacation, visiting."

"A friend of mine will definitely work." He nodded with a smirk.

"You have a lot of friends?" she asked

"You can say that." He said as he opened the door to the kitchen. "After you." He smiled

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked in.

"Good Morning you two." Lavon smirked at the two. "How was your first night in Bluebell?"

"It was good, eventful." She smiled at Wade as he placed a plate of fruit and pancakes in front of her all while ignoring her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Thanks."

"I bet it was." He whispered to himself.

After a few minutes Zoe looked at her phone and swallowed hard. "I'll uh, be right back." She got off the stool and walked outside.

"So, you two have fun last night?" Lavon asked. "You've never had a girl come to find you with suitcases before."

Wade chuckled. "It's not like that man. She's just a friend on vacation."

"Uh huh." He smirked as Zoe came back in.

Wade took notice to how pale she was. "Are you ok?" he put his hand on her arm.

She inhaled sharply but resisted pulling her arm from him. "Yeah, totally fine." She smiled at him

"Alright, eat up, you got a whole town to see." He smiled at her

She smiled back. "Ok."

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best! I didn't realize how much I missed this until I started reading your amazing reviews. Please keep them coming. The more reviews the faster I write.**

* * *

"So where shall we go first?" Wade asked as they walked off the plantation.

"I don't care." She shrugged. "Where ever you want."

"I've been here for the last 25 years, you haven't. What do you want to see?"

"All of it."

He smiled. "Fine, we'll start here and see where we get."

"Sounds good to me."

They started to walk down the street and he stopped at a house.

"Mine?" she asked

"Yeah, it was."

"Who lives here now?" she asked looking at the dark house.

"No one." He shook his head. "Everyone in Bluebell has a home and no one just decides to move here."

"So it's just empty?" she asked walking up the driveway

"Yep." He followed her. "You want to go in?"

"How? I'm not breaking in." she said

Wade smirked at her and scrunched his eyebrows. "Watch." He walked towards the garden and stopped at the birdbath. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." He counted the cement blocks outlining the garden and pulled one up. "Ah ha." He chuckled and pulled out a key. "Not breaking in."

"How'd you know?" she asked laughing a bit.

"We were buddies." He shrugged. "Come on girl." He waved her into the house as he opened the door. He flicked on the light and it went on.

Zoe stood in the foyer of the empty house. She started to slowly walk as she ran her hands on the wall. Wade followed her as she went into the living room and then the kitchen. She didn't talk she just kept walking. They got back to the foyer and she started up the stairs. When she got to the top she immediately made a left and walked into a room. She sat down on the window seat. Wade stood in the doorway and just watched her.

"This was my room." She whispered

Wade pushed off the wall and nodded. "Yep it was. How'd you know?"

"I'm not sure. I just, know."

He smiled. "He rarely ever came in here. Your bed was still in here for the longest time. I cleaned it out when I was 12."

"You did?" she asked "You said you were buddies. How close were you?"

"Pretty close. After my mama died I was a little lost. He brought me back, took me under his wing."

"I'm so sorry." She said

"About my Mama? It's fine." He chuckled. "It's been 20 years."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

He shrugged. "It is what it is."

She shot him a small smile and stood up. She walked around the rest of the rooms before they made their way back downstairs.

"Where to now?" she asked as he locked up the house and shoved the key in his pocket.

"I guess we keep walking."

"Alright."

"So, this is town square." He waved his hand around. "It's not as big as that park in New York but everyone hangs out here and we have fun."

"You mean Central Park? The most famous park probably ever." She teased

"Oh we have a smart one here. Little snippy are we?" he smiled

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." She said quickly

Wade looked at her. "Hey, relax." He put his hand on her upper arm and she flinched looking away. "I was just kidding." He put his finger on her chin and tilted her head back towards him. "You tease, I tease back."

"Oh, alright. I don't want to upset anyone."

"You're not upsetting anyone. You sure you're ok? You seem jumpy." He moved his hand to her shoulder and she scrunched her nose. "Sorry" he removed it.

"I'm totally fine. Oh The Butterstick, that looks cute. Can we go in?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Of course. Home of Agnes' famous sweet tea." He decided to roll with it for now. Something was off but he couldn't figure out just what it was.

"This is really really sweet." She said after she took a sip of the tea.

He chuckled. "It's not that bad."

"No, it's not bad. I like it."

"Hey Wade." A tall girl with brown hair waved.

"Annabeth, hi. What's up Tucker?" Wade greeted the two people walking towards them. "How is Bluebell's favorite new couple?"

"We're good." Annabeth gushed

"Oh good. This is Zoe. Zoe this is Annabeth Nass and George Tucker." He told them smiling at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Annabeth smiled

"New York."

"Hi Zoe, I lived in New York for a while. What brings you to our tiny little town?" George asked

She smiled. "Just visiting Wade. Where abouts?"

"In Tribeca."

"Oh very nice."

"How long are you here for and I love your shoes." Annabeth said

"Thank you and I'm not sure. Undecided."

"I thought you only had a week off?" Wade asked

Zoe looked at him and shrugged. "We'll see." She told him

"Well it was lovely to meet you Zoe, we should get going. We have lunch with my parents." George told them.

"Enjoy." Wade smirked and they went on their way.

"They were nice." Zoe said once they were out of ear shot.

"Everyone here is nice Zo."

"Seems that way. It's a nice breath of fresh air."

He nodded as the continued their walk through town. "So your Mom? She upset you came down here?"

"Um well she doesn't know." She laughed. "She's off in Europe for a month and she doesn't like phone calls when she is."

He laughed. "Such a rebel."

"You don't even know." She winked at him.

He chuckled "And the fiancé? What's his name?"

"Julian. What about him?"

"I don't know, you don't talk about him. What's he do? He a doctor?"

"No, he owns a financial company in the city. He's very business."

"I see, so boring."

She chuckled. "No, not boring, far from boring."

"Sounds secretive."

"He likes his privacy, yes."

"Alright then, moving on. Tell me more about you. All I remember is that you used to run around and try and catch fireflies and you fell when you were two and have a scar right there." He pointed to a spot on her chin.

"That's how I got that?" she touched the spot. "Where did I fall?"

"Down the gazebo steps." He pointed to the gazebo and she followed his finger.

"I've always wondered."

A couple days later Zoe was sitting at the bar in the Rammer Jammer as Wade worked his shift. She wandered the town in the morning and chatted with the town folks. She was so comfortable and happy there.

"How was your morning? Meet any new folks?"

"Sal, he was uh interesting and Frank offered his PI services. Not sure why I need them though."

"He offers them to everyone. He's not that good." He whispered with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have guessed." She laughed

Lavon came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I heard you caused quite a ruckus in town square today."

She smiled up at him. "Haha." She mocked. "We don't have ticks in New York City. How was I supposed to know it was tick paralysis?"

"Well Brick telling you would be the first clue." He joked

Wade was laughing. "Nice going Doc."

"Oh shut up." She chucked a fry at him. "Leave me alone." She started laughing with him and Lavon.

"Well I have to go, I just wanted to come and thank you for helping my townspeople to freak out on a Tuesday afternoon." Lavon shoved her a little and instead of wincing she just laughed.

"You all are just so funny. Just make fun of the innocent city girl." She called to him as he left the bar. She turned around and saw Wade was still laughing. She picked up another fry and threw it. "It's not that funny."

"It's pretty funny."

She shook her head. "I love this town. Everyone is so friendly and happy. I feel like I missed so much. There was always something missing, I knew that all growing up. But I have found it."

Wade smiled. "I'm so glad. You do seem really happy. You think we can tell people who you are yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Your weeks almost over Zo. Only two days left?"

"I think I'm going to extend my vacation."

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I have the time." She shrugged

"What about Julian?"

"He's always busy with work anyway, won't even know I'm gone any longer."

"He seems very attentive."

She shrugged. "It's fine."

"Oh Wade." Zoe heard come from the other side of the bar and looked down. A tall blonde was leaning over the bar and waving him over.

Wade walked down to her. "Hey Joelle." He leaned into her and kissed her cheek. "What brings you into town?"

"Oh ya know, figured I'd come visit my favorite bartender."

"How sweet." He filled a glass and pushed it towards her.

Zoe watched as this interaction went down a few feet away from her and her hands clenched around the bar. Her phone started to buzz for the tenth time that day and she pushed the power button, ignoring the call, again. Every time she did that her heart raced and her palms would get sweaty. She looked back towards Wade.

"So, what time do you get off tonight?" she asked

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Ugh." She sighed in the few days she's been here she has officially lost count of all the girls that have hit on Wade.

"Uh well, in about two hours but I'm a little busy." He said

"I can wait." She said

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh no, after. I'm busy."

"Oh, well then." She rolled her eyes and pushed off the stool. "Guess I came down here for nothing." She walked out of the bar.

He shrugged and made his way back to Zoe.

"Is that one of your many friends?" she asked

He chuckled nervously. "I guess you can say that."

"Why'd you tell her you have plans?"

"Cause we were going to watch a movie."

"Well I don't want to stop you from, whatever it is she wanted you for."

He shook his head. "No, I'd rather hang with you." He smiled

"Well thanks."

That night they got a movie from The Dixie Stop and Wade made popcorn as she got comfortable on his couch. He walked over towards the TV after placing the popcorn on the table.

"Transformers or Sweet Home Alabama? Really?" He whined

"Yes, I've never seen it and it seems fitting." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll watch that one in my own."

"Sounds good." He snickered and put Transformers in the DVD player.

They watched silently except for a few remarks from Zoe about how violent it was.

"Zo, they're robots! I don't think they feel the pain."

"You'd be surprised." She said back and stuck her hand in the popcorn bowl. "Sorry." She said when she touched Wade's hand and immediately pulled hers away.

"It's fine. I don't bite." He laughed

"I would hope not." She smirked at him.

"Well unless that's your thing." He smirked back with a wink.

Zoe just glared at him and laughed a little to herself.

After the movie was over Wade looked over at Zoe. Her head was bobbing and her eyes were closed. He gently moved a piece of hair out of her face and her eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry." She whispered. His hand was still behind her ear and she moved into him.

"Don't apologize." He whispered back and stroked her cheek with his thumb, licking his lips.

Zoe's eyes immediately fell to his lips and then she leaned forward capturing them with her own. She ran her hands through his hair and he moaned.

She sat up ripping her lips from his and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She pushed off of him and stood up.

"No it's my fault." He stood up.

She shook her head and walked towards the door. "This never happened."

"My lips are sealed Doc."

She just nodded as she ran out of the house and across the plantation. She was so flustered that she didn't even look to see who was calling when her phone started vibrating that she just answered.

"It's about freaking time you answer. Where the hell are you?" Julian screamed over the phone.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. "I decided I needed to get away for a little bit." She said innocently.

"Oh you decided you needed to get away? Without saying anything to anyone. Just leaving? How did you think that was gonna go for you?"

"I didn't think." She said quietly.

"Well there's a surprise. You never do that." He spat. "I expect you home by tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't just get home by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh you're going to or I'm going to come to where ever you are and drag you back myself."

"But you don't know where I am." She said immediately regretting it.

"Oh, that's cute. You think I can't find you? Do you know the amount of people I know in this city that can find someone. You're just lucky I haven't started the search yet. And whoever you are hiding out with, will be sorry they kept you for so long."

"I'm not with anyone." She said weakly.

"Yeah ok Zoe. Just get home and maybe you won't get everything you deserve."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Fine, I'll be home tomorrow."

"Good idea." He said and hung up the phone without another word.

She started hysterical crying and sat down on her bed. She called the cab company and told them to pick her up in town square. After she hung up she chucked her phone across the room, knocking a picture off the wall. She just yelled as she started throwing clothes in her suitcases. Once she was packed she went over to the shoebox Wade gave her a few days back and took a few pictures, shoving them in her purse. She then left the carriage house, taking one last look over at the gatehouse across the pond and walked into town.


End file.
